¿Por qué, James?
by Kurogane
Summary: ONE SHOT. Yo te mate, James. Tú me mataste... ¿Te preguntaste alguna vez por qué hiciste algo indebido? Peter Pettigrew sí… siempre lo hizo. Todos tienen sus razones. PeterxJames


**http** ://Notas: **No me pertenece. Esto es tan solo una traducción. Slash. One shot.******

**http** ://Sumarry: **¿Te preguntaste alguna vez por qué hiciste algo indebido? Peter Pettigrew sí… siempre lo hizo. ******

**__¿Por qué, James?__  
by: Akira Ichijouji  
email: ****yaoifaerie@hotmail.com**

Lo siento, Prongs.

Pero lo tuve que hacer.

¿Entiendes como se siente enamorarse de alguien y tener a la persona que es lo más importante en toda tu existencia enamorarse desesperadamente de alguien mas?

Por supuesto que no entiendes.

Lily Evans era todo para ti. Tú eras de ella.

Tú eras **mio.**

Oh James, ¿En qué me he convertido? Una pequeña parte de mi se pregunta esto todos los días... a través del dolor y la demencia y la quemadura de la Dark Mark en mi brazo, a veces pienso en ti. Trato de no pensar que no estas muerto, que yo te mate, que yo cause que Padfoot estuviera en Azkaban.

Todo mundo comete errores.

Yo sigo haciéndolos.

Tú siempre fuiste tan perfecto, Prongs. Tus ojos era tan grandes y tan oscuros y tan, tan profundamente marrones como profundas heridas a través de la hierba y como el agua que ha sido removida por algo inexplicable en las profundidades y como el ébano blanqueado en lágrimas. Cuando era más joven y no sabía que cualquier cosa me golpearía profundamente y explotaría en un infierno cada vez que aquellos ojos atravesaran los míos. Nunca debiste haberte rendido...

¿Ves lo que haz hecho? Tú me mataste... me mataste... por años y años y años he estado muerto por dentro... no puedo detenerme…

Por favor, hazme parar

Yo solía ser amable. Solía ser como el resto de ustedes, ingenuo e inocente y tomando toda la vida que sostuvimos en nuestras manos por el tiempo posible... No puedo recordar tu rostro, Prongs… Intento e intento recordar, pero todo lo que puedo ver es un par de lentes y mucho cabello negro… No puedo recordar tu rostro...

Al menos conseguiste morir, James…

Cada día estoy en la tortura, James…

Nunca pude tocarte de la manera en que quise tocarte, James…

Tú nunca supiste, James…

Yo te mate, James, tú me mataste, James…

James, James, James...

Si digo bastante veces tu nombre, este pierde su significado para mí… solo es una palabra que puedo decir si quiero, como el resto de las demás. Nunca te dije en como quería que me atraparas; toma mi labios en los tuyos… tócame… ámame y sostenme junto a ti…dentro de ti… alrededor de ti… entrelazado a ti.

Te amé tanto, James.

Soy un idiota. Me lleno de repugnancia mientras pienso en ello.

Pero ¿ahora soy algo mejor? Claro que no.

Cuando me voy a dormir pienso en ti, James... Sueño sobre ti, James, y me despierto pensando en que es verdad pero no lo es, y me hundo cada vez más profundo entre debajo de la oscuridad y el frió y el inmenso dolor y finalmente me encuentro en el fondo, pero aun así sueño contigo.

Dime que me amas.

Tú tuviste que haberme amado... 

No puedo soportarlo… no pude soportarlo en ese momento y no puedo soportarlo ahora aun cuando tú estas muerto y que yo te mate…

¿Entiendes como se es estar completamente lleno rabia y odio que hasta harías lo que sea para herir a alguien que solías amar? 

Él me dijo que no te mataría.

Lo prometió.

Le suplique y aun así él te mato.

Tómame ahora, James, nunca obtendremos otra oportunidad.

Estamos solos, Pongs – Moony y Padfoot están en la librería y no regresaran durante una hora más o menos.

Te espero a que regresaras de tu práctica de Quidditch y no hay nadie en la Sala Común.

¿No puedes ver que Lily no te ama de la manera que yo lo hago? Solo bésame y lo veras.

Pasa tus manos por mi cabello y deja tu lengua tocar mi garganta… pruébame, James, lo veras… lo veras… lo veras…

¿Ves lo que has hecho? Estoy llorando. Te sirve bien para hacerme daño.

Por favor, por favor, James, toma mi mano, estoy temblando, te necesito.

Estoy sentando en el fondo de algo oscuro y profundo y me estoy asustando y hace mucho frió.

Sin ti James, estoy sin ti y no puedo decir donde estoy.

Hay demasiada agonía... oscuridad y luces hirientes y estoy confundido, James.

No puedo vivir sin ti. Yo nunca viví contigo. Para empezar, tú nunca fuiste mío y no eres mío ahora que te fuiste.

Por favor, James, regresa, te amo.

Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Nunca te lo dije, James, y tú nunca supiste como me hería por ti cada día de mi vida hasta mi muerte.

Deseo que la oscuridad alrededor de mi me entorpezca, pero solo me congela por afuera y nunca llega lo demasiado profundo para conformarse aun cuando yo suplique por aquello todo el tiempo en mi cabeza.

Por favor, James, por favor, James, regresa, regresa...

Hace mucho.

Lamente no haber muerto.

Eso esta mal, he muerto, pero no puedo marcharme porque se que tú estarás allí cuando lo haga.

***

**N/a: ***snif snif* este one shot me gusto mucho TwT, por eso decidí traducirlo *grins at Hakkai* la autora de este fic tiene razón al decir que la mayoría siempre dice que Peter traiciono a Lily y James por "ser malo" pero cada quien tiene sus razones… gracias por leer :D! review? *-*!

**Volkodlak**** Luverik Tot~**


End file.
